Rusty Innocence, corroded friendship
by akiho13
Summary: The 6th disciple of Corrosion has formatted a new scheme to kill the Exorcists. But will her other self's emotion's get the best of her? Will she really take the Earl's side? The story of a Noah who decides to use the poisonous Innocence to her advantage.
1. The noah of corrosion

Disclaimer: I do not own man or any of it's characters/story.

* * *

><p>"Innocence you say? Interesting..." A smirk placed on my lips.<p>

"Yes. Sounds like a fun toy to play with. Doesn't it?"

A hint of a laugh escaped me. "It seems so. I would like to play with this, Innocence. Is there a way that I could...obtain one myself?"

A pause came from the fat man. "Taking this into consideration," I thought. Before I could speak my thoughts he cut in, "You could always try to force it to become compatible with you. You do have a chance of dying though. It is Innocence after all."

My golden eyes sparked with curiosity. "So where can I find this Innocence?"

"You have to find it on your own. Try defeating an exorcist or two. You should find one you like."

I giggled with enthusiasm. "Alright. Well I'm off to go find one. If any of the others ask about me, just tell them I'm out for a leisurely stroll."

He looked down at me. "Why keep it a secret?"

Cocking my head to my left I answered, "Well because I don't want any of the others to steal my idea. That's why. I also don't want them to screw this up like all my other plans."

His smile lost an inch, but it was still frozen there. "I'll allow you this secret then, but on one condition; you have to report back to me any new findings." His golden eyes pierced my own.

I caught my own breath. "Yes... Lord Millennium." He laughed and went back to his knitting. "I will never understand why he bothers with such tasks, such as knitting, or petting that annoying cat" I left the hall and vanished. "Being a Noah has it's perks." Once I left the dimension I was in I entered a completely different one. One full of greenery and people, as well as many Akuma, everywhere I turn there was one. "Maybe if I wait around one of them I wont be found. Then an exorcist might come. That would make it all too easy."

I saw my appearance in a nearby glass window. I should probably do something about that... I found myself shifting. My tanned skin was gone and left with pale, soft, human, beautiful skin. I wore a white collar on my neck. Below that, covering my torso was a sleeveless, skin tight top, and covering that was a long, silky white shawl, that was tied at the top with a sewn in black ribbon. The trim was cut in a very jagged way. Even farther down than my torso was a flowing white skirt that reached my knees, and white, short heeled, mid-shin length boots, with long, black socks under them. I went to brush a strand of hair from my eyes and found something interesting in the process. "My hair's blond now? Like Jasdero's. That's different. I wonder..." I lost some distance between the window and I, focusing in on my eyes. "My golden eyes are...red. And the shape of my eyes are less narrow, almost larger. This new look could take some getting used to."

I saw inside the shop and saw that I caught the attention of a customer. I've never come here before so I'm not so sure on how to interact with ordinary humans just yet. "This should be interesting," I thought to myself in a doubtful tone.

I entered the shop and eyes turned towards me. Not all of them, but enough to make me feel uncomfortable. "Maybe acting normal isn't such a great idea." I walked around looking for an empty seat just before a hand motioned for me to come over. I glanced at the person and saw a man with short black hair and blue eyes. He looked just like everyone else here, young and ignorant, nothing special.

Walking towards him I noticed something. Pausing in step I took a second to look at him once more, "An Akuma."

I decided that since I'm a Noah that interaction with an Akuma wouldn't be as much of a hassle as getting along with lowly humans.

Casually I strolled over to the Akuma, acting entirely normal. To my surprise this was a level two Akuma. "Great. Maybe I'll be able to have an actual conversation with this one." I sat in the wooden bench across from him and found myself staring down at a menu. "Huh?" I gave a confused look.

"Well you are going to eat. Aren't you? Or is human food to low class for a Noah like yourself?" I restrained myself from lunging towards his throat.

"How did you-"

I spoke in a harsh whisper and was interrupted by his a calm voice. "You should better hide yourself when transforming like that."

I sighed. "Well at least that means he didn't just detect that I was a Noah," I thought. "Alright. Well, to tell you the truth I'm not too hungry and I have a question. Since this is the first time I've come here, do you think you could tell me a little about this place?" He blankly stared.

"Okay, where should I start? Maybe with how people move about here?" I sat up straight, trying not to look too uneducated. "That would be a good place to begin."

I then got to sit for an hour listening to a level two Akuma ramble on about earth.

Well that was more boring than Road's homework..."Well that's all I need. I'm off. Continue with work." I stood from my seat before walking and said, "And if I catch a scent of you telling anyone that you saw me or that I was here or anything about me, I promise I will personally crush your soul into scraps."

I turned to leave letting my skirt flow behind me. "Wait. Catch." My hand flew to catch a tan bag that seemed to hold something heavy.

"What's this?"

"It's money. You'll need it to survive here. Just don't spend it all in one place, okay?" He winked.

"Sure." I stuffed it into my right boot, lodging it so that it wouldn't fall out. "Unlike the other Akuma, I personally think this one shouldn't be killed by the exorcist's hands." I then left the bakery.

* * *

><p>Night fall came and there were no exorcists yet. I had been sitting on a bench all day and nothing-*Grumble* ummmm... I looked down at my stomach. "Maybe I should eat something." I stood, and just as I did, two level one Akuma came out from two human female bodies. They pointed their cannons at me, not realizing who I am. "If I run away and they chase me then maybe an exorcist will come to help me. If not all I have to do is kill the Akuma."<p>

My feet carried me away and the Akuma, as expected, followed. I ran at a certain pace so I wouldn't be too far ahead. "Ahhh! A monster! Someone help me! It's a monster!"I squealed. "Why do I have to sound like such a stupid wimp?" Before I knew it, one Akuma was thrown into the other, and they both exploded.

I fell and looked up at my 'rescuer.' I took it that this man was an exorcist.

He held his hand out to me. Taking it I thanked him. "It's no problem. I hope you're not hurt."

I smirked mentally, "Yes. I'm fine. What was that?"

"An Akuma. I'm an exorcist. Well not officially yet. But it's my job to kill those creatures so I can save you civilians."

I wiped off my skirt and bowed. "Well I thank you, Mr. Exorcist sir. Now before you leave I want to thank you properly."

"No thanks is necessary." I looked back up at him.

"Oh, but really it is. How else would I get my innocence?"

His expression swiftly changed. "What are you...You're an Akuma aren't you?" He pointed his hand towards me.

"No. I"m not." His hand lowered. "Then what are you?"

"A human, same as you, only better," his face showed shock.

"You're a Noah!" His hand rose once more, but not fast enough.

"Thanks for the hand." I smiled. Jumping above him I pointed towards the ground which soon broke beneath him. My shawl flew off and I grabbed the ribbon that was sewn in it. Untying it I let the shawl fall over his shoulders and I yanked on the ribbon. A piece of ground appeared under me as I held onto the ribbon. I tossed the ribbon and he attached to the flat ground.

Jumping from my spot I landed beside him. His hands seemed to be what he was going to attack me with so I took a closer look. There was a metal object holding onto his hand. I slid it off his hand and saw it in more detail. It seemed to round at the wrist and flatten at the back of the hand with another flat part above the thumb. Circles rounded each finger's knuckles, and was connected by a line of metal. So basically, if you use one finger as an example, than from the back flat area there is a circle covering the first knuckle. Then a thin line of metal leads to another piece of metal that wraps around the middle of the finger, then another line leads to another piece of metal that wraps around the finger right below the nail. "I wonder how this thing works... Maybe I should go test it out, but where?" That's when an idea came to mind. I chuckled lightly to myself, "What fun."

I walked past a bus stop. There was a piece of broken glass lying on the ground. I examined the glass much closer, only to see that I was back in my true form. "So if I use my powers then I'll go back to my true form? Well that's inconvenient." I shifted back and took another look. "This could be more troublesome than I thought." Dropping the glass I trailed off into center of the town. "Maybe I should deactivate this thing..." I placed the weapon on the concrete and crushed it beneath my foot. I hunched over to pick it up, slipping it into the bag that contained the money I got from that Akuma.

"I should be grateful that the Exorcist hadn't made his way to the Black Order yet. If so then I wouldn't be able to carry this innocence. It would be called his. Aren't I lucky"? Smirking I continued on down the street.

I passed someone, brushing against their shoulder. "Excuse me." I apologized.

"Nice to see you too." The person spoke. I knitted my eyebrows together as my head turned. It's that same Akuma. We run into each other yet again.

"Hello." I backed up slowly so he wouldn't detect the innocence I carried.

"Now that we meet each other again, there is something I must ask you. What's that?" He asked pointing at my shoes.

"Dammit. Looks like this will go by quicker than I thought." He smiled. Obviously knowing I had innocence. "I think you know what." I laughed nervously holding my hand over my mouth. "Please do follow me."

He led me to a dark alleyway. I leaned against a wall and slipped the bag out of my shoe. "So how did you gain that?"

"I did the simple thing and killed an Exorcist. What else? Now, I'm going to have to test this thing out somewhere. So if you would be so kind as to help me by standing still that would be great." I smiled and held the innocence fragment to my face. "Innocence has a wonderful scent. What a delectable power, even if it does destroy us." I took in the scent before something unpredicted happened.

"An Akuma! Allen!" shouted a female's voice. I must've come across unnoticed, for she ran straight into me, knocking me to the ground with a thud. The innocence made its way down my throat as I unwillingly swallowed. "When I said delectable I didn't mean it literally!"

I began to cough. I squinted through my eyes as my throat burned with that poison. The Akuma transformed and two Exorcists attacked it. I fell farther down on the ground. Clenching my throat in one hand and my stomach in the other I wanted to throw up. This couldn't be any worse. My heart was racing at a mile a minute. I just might die "Me and my stupid plans," I regretted. This pain was so horrible, so horrible that I found myself...dead.

* * *

><p>"She's waking up! Oh my God! She's waking up! Guys! Guys!"<p>

"Krory! Don't be so loud! You might wake her up by accident!"

"Guys! Shhh..."

My eyes fluttered open. I saw a group of people standing in front of me. "Ummm...Who are you people?" Strange…

"Good, you can talk. My name's Lenalee Lee. What's yours?"

I glanced over. My eyes widened. "Y-you. It's you! You're that girl that rammed into me! No wonder I recognized your high pitched voice!" She backed up a little, surprised at my outburst.

"Um..yeah. Sorry about that. I really didn't mean to. I didn't notice you standing there," she looked at the ground.

"Wait. Where am I?" I asked in a softer tone.

"You're at the hospital. We brought you here. You were coughing horribly when we found you, and you were alone. There was an Akuma when we found you. After defeating it we took the liberty of bringing you here without waiting for you to wake up."

I sat up and my head started to spin. I groaned. "Ugh...Why does my head hurt so badly?"

"We still don't know, but we asked Bookman to come here and help." I then remembered, Weren't there only two exorcists before?

"Who are you?" I pointed to a man with short black hair and a white bang hovering above his eye.

"I'm Arystar Krory the Third. It's a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you feel better." He slightly bowed.

"Thank you. I hope so too." I said glaring at Lenalee. She just avoided my eyes.

"And I'm Allen Walker. What's your name?" I saw the boy with white hair and scar over his left eye.

"It's Rosio. Rosio..." I trailed off.

"Rosio what?" I sat for a minute.

"I don't know. I never thought of a last name." I just gained some blank stairs.

"Alright then," Allen said in a confused tone. "I hope Bookman get's here soon." I looked at him blankly.

"Oh, I forget you don't know any of us well yet. Bookman is coming to heal you using acupuncture. It really helped me back when my eye got hurt."

"I'm surprised your eye isn't the reason I came here, it happens so many times. You should really take care of it better." My eyes turned to the doorway where a small elderly man stood. He looks like a...what is it? A...Panda? He began to shuffle towards us.

"It doesn't happen all the time," Walker grumbled.

"Bookman! You old panda, don't leave me back there!" A boy with spiky red hair held up by a green headband, and wearing a long orange scarf and an Exorcist uniform, entered the room. He panted for breath as he held on to the door frame for balance. His emerald eyes glanced up. Those eyes are brilliant indeed, but they gave me a bad feeling. Like I've seen them somewhere before. Allen and Krory went to help him stand. Shrugging them off politely, he stomped towards the panda-man. "What were you thinking you old coot! I could've gotten lost back there! What would you've done then-"

He went flying and landed in a wall with a loud crash. The old man in question, jumped over to him. "I thought you could actually run with those young bones of yours! And stop calling me old!" He retorted. He soon sat down next to me and lay out a set of needles.

"Uh... what are you going to do with those?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm going to use a Chinese therapy known as Acupuncture, to help heal your wounds and relax them." I gulped.

"Is this going to hurt?" I was almost inaudible.

"A first, if you squirm or tense up." A sweat trailed down my face. In other words, yes. I lay back down and waited for the needles.

It felt like a few minutes past so I opened my eyes. Looking down I saw Bookman putting away the sharp tools. "You should be fine now." I didn't feel a thing. That's some nice work. He stood, which did nothing for his height, and went to whisper something to the red headed boy. He nodded and came to me as Bookman went to speak to the others.

"My name's Lavi, but I'm also known as Bookman Junior. What's your name?" I noticed something.

"Do you not have a last name?" He stopped. Did I say something wrong? His face was blank. Why do I feel like I should be scared? Krory and Allen grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't-" They spoke in unison just before he broke it. "She's so cute!" I slouched in confusion.

"What?" he hugged me.

"Your voice is so adorable! You're not too bad looking either!"

"Injured...can't...BREATH!" He let go as I gasped for air. My shoulders slumped as I relaxed again. "So, why don't you have a last name again?"

He just smiled sweetly. "I threw that away years ago. So your name?" I smiled a little. Calm once again. Phew. Thank goodness.

"It's Rosio. I don't really have a nickname. So yeah." I looked down at my blanket which I gripped tightly. "I guess I'm like you. I don't have a last name either. I didn't throw it away or anything. I just don't have one. I do have a nice family though. They can be really annoying at most times."

He just continued to smile. "That's nice. The old panda is my family." It was silent for a moment. I noticed that everyone else had gone outside.

"Hey." I looked back at Lavi. "You want to come with us? You may not know it, but Bookman told me to tell you that you're what's called an Innocence Accommodator." I wasn't surprised. I guess the plans working... "That means you're an Exorcist like us. We all work at the Black Order, without pay of course." I just nodded, "Alright, I'll come work for the Black Order as an Exorcist."

He was surprised by this. "No question's about Innocence or anything like that?"

I shook my head, "No. I just wish to become an Exorcist."

He scratched at the back of his head. "Well okay then. This was a lot easier than I thought it would be." He stood and held out his hand to me. I just stared at it. "Well come on. We can't keep everyone waiting all day." I'm not used to this kindness from anyone since my life lived as a Noah. I took it lightly and stood.

"Let's go." He smiled as he led me out the door.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I want to thank BlueicefireNINJA4 for being the Beta for my story. I really appreciate it. Anyways, well now you've met Rosio, but she seems to be acting a little off. Don't you think? What's wrong? Why didn't she die? Can she get past the gate? Will these questions ever end? Will I ever find my left shoe? Find some of these answers in the next chapter of, "<em>Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship."<em>

Please Review! Love your author,

Akiho13!


	2. Welcome to the Black Order

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the D. Gray-Man story or characters.

* * *

><p>Kanda's POV<p>

As I finished my mission I sheathed Mugen. Just as usual the Akuma exploded behind me, turning to nothing. "Such a nuisance...damned Akuma." I mumbled to myself.

I lead the way to the train as the finder followed. 'Now for my next mission. Surviving the Black Order.'

"Exorcist Kanda. The train's leaving." I didn't bother to face the eyebrow-less finder as I entered the train. I stalked to the private section of the train.

"Sirs." I saw a hand that tried to stop me from walking any farther. I ignored and continued before the same hand gripped my shoulder. "Sir. I need some identification." Today was not my day.

"Is this enough identification for you?" I pulled out Mugen to his throat. His eyes traveled to the sharp end as my eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Alright Mr. Exorcist. You may c-continue o-on." I pulled Mugen back and went to my seat.

The train ride was quite after that. Toma didn't bother to say anything. I was not in a good mood today. I had a feeling of irritation running through me, almost as bad as that short stack, Moyashi.

* * *

><p>The Black Order, one of the largest and darkest looking buildings in the world. (also known for one of the most annoying) Side effects of entry include:<p>

Headaches.

Annoying Moyashies.

Stupid rabbits.

Drills.

Pathetic vampires who can't eat soba correctly.

In other words, the one place I do not need to be right now. Unfortunately, I am.

I went through the over-sized gate, and into what could easily be called Hell. As the finder left I went to Komui's office to give my Mission report. I would have on the train, but the phone was broken and I didn't want to speak to that drill wielding psychopath. Now I have no choice.

I saw the sign that said, "SUPERVISOR KOMUI'S OFFICE" in large ink. 'So unprofessional.' Opening the doors I found myself consumed by the large amounts of paper on the floor. I shifted through it all to the large Mahogany desk.

"Supervisor Komui, here's your report." Slapping the paper down on the stack of papers I turned to leave the coffee drinking lunatic.

"Oh Kanda~." The man chirped. I stopped with a sigh and faced him.

"Yes?" Irritation skimming my voice.

"I've gotten in contact with Bookman, and he's bringing a new Exorcist to the order. If you could go to greet her that would be delightful." His same cheerful grin suck on his face.

My eyebrows knitted together as I heard him. 'Her, huh. Last I recall all of our female members have turned out just as useless as the rest of the Order. Why have another? We don't need them.' I just starred at him with a stern expression.

"Now don't be that way Kanda. Just go meet your new recruit. She will be considered our family from now on, just like everyone else. Got that? Now make sure to treat her like it."

I walked to the doors with a stomp. "Idiots..."

I walked down a few halls and made it back to the main doors and sat. 'The second I get done with this 'greeting' I'm getting Jerry to make me my soba.'

As if on queue, loud sirens began to ring. I stood and exited the building. "Damned Moyashi. Quit setting off the alarm..." I stepped outside and unsheathed Mugen. "Where is the Akuma?" I stood in front of the group.

"What are you talking about Yuu-chan?" I glared.

"Don't call me that you damned rabbit! I don't have any patience for you today!" He jumped and hid behind Krory, who was hiding from the gates behind...a girl? The Akuma maybe?

"Step back Akuma. Leave us." I ran my fingers over Mugen half-way before short stack interrupted.

"Stupid Bakanda. She's one of us. Not an Akuma."

I twitched. 'So this is the new recruit. That's just perfect. Another person to set off the gate. But why?'

"You there. Girl, why did the gate assume you were an Akuma?" I interrogated.

"Um, I'm not all that sure myself. I do know I'm not an Akuma though." She spoke quietly.

'Definitely another useless one.' I glared at The Gate Keeper.

"I see them! She has the pentacles!" I looked back at her. I took in more detail. Behind her was Krory and Lavi. More importantly, Krory was behind her.

"Gate Keeper! All you saw was Krory's blood! Now stop the sirens!" The Gate gave a guilty face as the sirens ceased. I trudged inside with them all following behind.

* * *

><p>Rosio's POV<p>

I followed the long haired man inside. 'He seems a bit testy. Maybe I should keep my distance...' I held Lenalee's hand as we walked. I may not like her too much, but she is one, the only other girl, and two, she isn't annoying to no end. I was holding Allen's hand too until the Gate Keeper let the sirens sound. Lavi and Bookman were in the lead, and Krory was behind them, until we made it to the gate. I'm guessing Krory's had bad experiences with that gate. Why else would he suddenly jump behind me. And it looks like Lavi's somewhat afraid of the boy with long blue hair. I think he called him Yuu? Allen said Bakanda. I have no idea.

The main entrance was nice as I walked through it, people waving towards me. I waved back occasionally. I only looked away for just a second before noticing that I was left alone with Lenalee. "Um, Lenalee, where did everyone else go?"

She just smiled at me. "They all went off to rest or go off on other missions." I was disappointed. I hoped to stick around people I've met. Looks like it's just Lenalee and me now. "We, on the other hand, are off to go see Supervisor Komui." My ears perked at the name.

"Supervisor you say? Well would that be considered a high job position here?"

Her face just stared blankly. "Well I guess you could say that. He leads the entire science division and sets us out on our missions. There are people in higher positions then him though. They're the generals and then there's people like...Leverrier." She paused.

'Is there something bad about this 'Leverrier' guy? She seems hesitant when she says his name.' Her grip on my hand tightened immensely to being almost painful. "Lenalee?"

"Oh, sorry." Her hand loosened.

"It's fine. So what are the names of these generals?"

"Well, I've only met some of them. The one's I've met before or know of are General Cross, who is currently missing, General Tiedoll, General Winters, and General Cloud."

'Thanks for the information Lenalee. I hate to betray your trust, but you just spilled a little too much.' "Well now I know who to go to for information at least." I smiled. She stopped. "Huh? What's wrong Lenalee?"

"Well here we are. Supervisor Komui's office." I glanced up at the large doors. I expected to walk into a nice, large, extravagant office. What I saw on the other hand was entirely different. Papers were scattered across the floor in a sea of ink. Shelves rounded the large room, and were overfilled with books of all sizes. Against one shelf-less wall of this room was a large map. Just in front of that was the monstrosity. A desk piled with books and a man underneath.

"Um...Supervisor Komui?" Books began to take flight across the room as the creature beneath them rose from the abyss of files.

"Yes? Ah! It's the new recruit! Well how do you do? My name's Komui Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you, new Exorcist!"

Lenalee let go of my hand and walked forward. Grabbing a clipboard off of a pile and hitting him in the back of the head with it.

"Big Brother, don't you ever try to organize things around here? We've got a guest and your not even going to clean?"

He gave her pitiful eyes. "But Lenalee! Your big brother doesn't have time for things like cleaning! Those mean people won't let me have a break!"

"I hope you're not referring to us Supervisor Komui. By the way, the 'mean people' brought some more reports and paper work for you to go through." Komui started throwing books.

"Section Leader Reever! We have a new Exorcist so we shouldn't have to do work as soon as she arrives! Right?" he begged.

"No, you have to do work. Everyone else can, except for Jerry and us though. The Exorcists are coming back to greet our new member once they're done with their missions. We've decided to give them a day off if nothing happens. Recently reports of Innocence have been low."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair! I did say that we won't get a day off either."

Watching these two ramble on made me think, 'Maybe this idea wasn't such a great one after all...I might not survive this place for long.'

"Rosio?"

My head jolted to the right. "Oh, Lenalee! Phew... You startled me. I didn't even hear you come over here." She placed her hands behind her back.

"Don't worry about it. I was asking you a question but you didn't answer."

I scratched the back of my head. "I'm sorry..." Her hands were thrown in front of her. "No. Don't worry about it. I was just wondering if you wanted me to give you a tour of the order."

Smiling I said, "Sure. That would be great."

"Alright then. So lets begin. Well, as you know, this is Supervisor Komui's office. He's my big brother. Could you tell?"

"Not at all." 'Thank goodness she doesn't realize how much of a lie that was.' "So where should we head to next?"

She thought for a minute. "Well, if there's a dining hall or some sort of kitchen how about-"

"No! I mean...we should find your room first."

"Yeah! That's a great idea. Come on then!" She grasped my hand in hers then ran. "Let's hurry!" I was being dragged through halls.

"Ah! Lenalee, slow down! Stop using your Innocence when it's not needed!" She paused. "Ouch!" I hit her back with my face. "What's with the breaks all of a sudden?" She glanced over her shoulder at me.

"How did you know what my Innocence was?" I froze. "Um...I saw one of your files in Komui's office lying on the ground?" She just gave me a doubtful stare.

"Alright then. I guess that makes sense..." She then began to walk the rest of the way.

Soon we came on a hall full of doors. "Well, this is your room." I observed the doorway.

"Alright. Thank you." I bowed.

"Oh, well I'm not leaving just yet. I need to make sure your comfortable in your new room, and-"

"Lenalee. I'm fine."

She just sighed. "Can't I just stay with you for a little longer? Please?"

I sighed. "Alright. But I've got a question. What should I do about clothes or anything else?" I gestured towards her uniform.

"Oh. We're going to make you a uniform. We need to get that done, but we can wait until tomorrow. Once you know where everything is. Any personal items we can go shopping for later."

I kept my head turned as I pushed the door open. "That sounds good to me."

I glanced around the room I was staying in. The furnishing was close to none and plain. The rest of the room being just as bland. 'I'm going to need to add something to this...' As I wondered on what to add, Lenalee caught my attention with a holler.

"Hey, Allen! Want to come shopping with us later?"

"Sure thing Lenalee!" Allen called back.

"Agh! No! Don't bring Allen!" I turned to her.

"Why not?" I stood silent.

"Well...because...because...because Allen's a guy and he wouldn't be able to help like you would. You know?" She tilted her head.

"Oh. Alright then. Hey Allen! Never mind! Ah, he's already gone. Oops. Too late..." My shoulders dropped with my head.

I sighed, "Whatever. Can't do anything about it when exactly do you plan on making this trip?"

"I guess Allen can decide that. Maybe later today or tomorrow, I'm not sure."

"Well let's go eat then. I'm really hungry."

"Alright." Lenalee finally agreed to go to eat. I wonder what was wrong with it before.

We found our way to another large hall. "Hey, wait here, alright?"

"Sure." She ran off into another room. Sitting against a wall I looked at the ceiling. I thought as I stared at the concrete. 'Well these people are different then how the Earl described them. They seem so happy and loving. Not like the type that could kill an Akuma so easily, even though they do. Seeming so pacifistic natured. Happy, kind and polite to everyone.' I stood and leaned against a wall. 'The type that I dislike most, but why...do I feel so warm? Turning I threw my fist to the wall. My knuckles stained themselves with blood red liquid. 'The Hell? I can't even make a hole in this wall. This is so pathetic. I would've usually never let that girl hang on to me for that long, dragging me around this bland headquarters for the ditzy and insane. Might as well be a freakin' insane asylum.'

"Rosio!" My thought process was interrupted. "Come here." She gestured for me to come forward.

"Alright." I followed Lenalee a few steps forward.

"Now I want you to close your eyes."

"Um. Alright..." My eyelids fluttered shut. Lenalee's palms held my own as she led me along. "So...what's going-"

"Here we are. You can open them now."

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

I let her hand go as Rosio opened her eyes. I smiled at how astonished she looked. "What the...?"

"It's a welcoming party silly. Since you're joining the Black Order, we thought we should welcome you. Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no. It's...amazing."

I sighed. "Good. I'm glad."

"Welcome home Rosio!" Everyone shouted in applause.

"Welcome to the Black Order Rosio. Our new Exorcist." Big brother said as he came over and handed the blond a coffee mug.

"Huh?" "Your own coffee mug. "

"It's a gift." She just examined it. "Now lets drink to this joyous occasion!" He shouted. Everyone raised their drinks high in the air with a, "Cheers!" Including myself, unlike the adults, us minors are drinking juice. We each chugged down our drinks.

"Hello there Rosio. I hope you enjoy staying at the Black Order. Just a word of advice, stay away from Bakanda. He gets mad easily. A bit of temper issues..." Whispering the last part, Allen stood with a smile.

"What was that Moyashi?" Kanda approached.

"What do you want, Bakanda?"

'Not again...' And so the fight between these too began. 'Will they ever stop?' I pushed the two apart. "Not now you too. We're greeting our new Exorcist and you shouldn't fight while we do." My lips curved in a frown.

"Sorry Lenalee." Allen apologized.

"Tch..." Kanda stalked away. Just as he did, a rabbit hopped our way.

"Hi Lavi," I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Lenalee-chan." He waved and quickly turned to the new Exorcist. "Hi there Rosio-chan! Here's a drink." He handed her a glass of punch that Komui neglected to give.

"Um...thanks...?"

"You're welcome!...You have such a small voice. Hehe..." He chuckled. "Well come on Rosio. Let me introduce you to the others-"

"Hey Lavi." I interrupted.

"Huh, oh. Lenalee-chan. What is it?" I just glanced at Rosio, then back to him.

"Hey, don't you think you should go ask Allen what he's doing later?"

"Um, why?"

My eyes narrowed. "Just because... Now go. Shoo." I ordered as I pushed him away.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Rosio asked quizzically.

"Nothing. But you know," I walked in front of her. "I've been wondering. What do you think of..." She tilted her head.

"What do I think of what? Lavi?"

I shook my head. "No...um...A-Allen. What do you...you know...think...of...him?" She smirked.

"I think he's a nice guy." She leaned closer. "And you know, I might just decide to ask him out." She snickered.

"Ah! No! You can't! I mean...I..."

"I know. I was joking. Don't worry. I won't steal him from you."

I froze, "what...w-what do you mean? I wasn't worrying about that!" I pressed.

"Come on Lenalee. You may not believe it, but I can read people pretty well. And word of advice, don't yell at someone like that about him. If you do, then they'll know too."

My face cloaked itself in red. "O-okay..." She laughed some more. "Don't laugh at me! That's rude!"

She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm not laughing at you Lenalee. I just find it funny how in love two people can be."

I didn't understand. "What?"

"Never mind, Lenalee-chan."

The rest of that night was spent partying and getting to know people. 'I still wonder what she meant. Also, how does she know about my Innocence when...my files aren't even in Brother Komui's office? Oh, well. I'll just leave it for now.'

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry that one took me a while. School started back up and things have been taking a while to get done. Joy to ninth grade! Not. Anyways...hoped you liked this chapter and please stick with me for the next installment of, "Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship."<p>

Beta Reader: I'm Plotting Something Evil

Love your Author,

Akiho13 =^-^=


	3. Clothes, Eliade, and rare relaxation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the D. Gray-Man characters or story.

* * *

><p>Lavi's POV<p>

I rose groggily from me bed, a knock at the door having woken me up. Walking towards it I opened the door.

"Hey Lavi! Are you ready to join the girls and go out?" Seconds later he noticed my tired face and my dress. Only in what I slept in last night, I gave the image of not being awake, exactly what I am. Not awake. Allen simply gave me a doubtful look.

"Did you really just wake up Lavi?"

Giving him a 'look' I said, "Seriously Allen? Really? Man Moyashi, how early do you get up?" Allen just showed irritation.

"Only at eight in the morning. Not that early."

Again giving him that same 'look' I spoke, "That's way too early. So what time is it?"

Pointing at the clock Allen plainly said, "Eight thirty." I hit my head against the door frame.

"First, ow. Second, can't I get some more sleep? Go wake up the others. And one question, what are you talking about? Going out?"

Allen joined me and my door frame. "Lavi, you must've drunk something that was far off from juice. Either that or you have a bad memory. Just yesterday night I asked if you wanted to come with me, Lenalee, and Rosio out shopping. So will you now that you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes. I will join you Moyashi." I perked up at the sound of going out with the girls.

"My name's Allen, and alright then. Now I'm going to go wake up the others."

"Can I help?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"I don't know Lavi..."

"Please~?" I begged.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll get Lenalee, I don't want you pulling anything with her. You remember the last time you tried to wake her up." I reminisced upon the memories. Lenalee screamed with a shrill voice just seeing me sitting in a chair beside her. I didn't even do anything. "Well once I'm done I'm going to the cafeteria. Come down once you're done." He began to walk off.

"Kay!" I called, closing the door and entering my room. "I guess I better not go back to sleep. It'll be hours before I come done then. Oi."

I ran out of my room still fixing my headband. "Gotta go wake up Rosio without scaring her. Gotta go wake up Rosio without scaring her." I chanted out loud to myself._ I need to do this without scaring her like Lenalee._ I ran into the various halls and stopped. I gained a moment of realization. The fact is, "Where's Rosio's room?"

I turned in circles to find it. Soon after becoming dizzy I saw someone walking up to me. "Um, Lavi? What on earth are you doing?" After having fallen down I looked up.

"Oh, hi Lenalee-chan."

"Lavi, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing much. Just a little tired."

She laughed along with me. "Well I don't think the floor is the best place to get sleep. Right?" She said, extending her hand to me.

"Your right about that Lenalee-chan!"

I stood on my own. "By the way, do you know where Rosio's room is?"

Lenalee gave a confused stare. "I thought you were supposed to go wake her up? I only came to make sure you didn't scare her, under Allen's orders."

I snapped my fingers. "Ah. Thoughtful Moyashi! Always knows just what to do! So how did he wake you up?"

"He just knocked and I got up and answered. I'm a pretty light sleeper, so I wake up easily to things like that."

She chuckled as I thought, _Well I guess that destroys my idea of drawing on her face..._

"Speaking of, how are you going to wake up Rosio if you're not there Lavi?"

"Ah! I forgot! So where's Rosio's room?"

Pointing she said, "Down the hall you take a left, then another left, then go downstairs, then enter the sixth door on your right."

Catching every detail I ran yelling, "Thanks Lenalee-chan! I promise not to scare her!" leaving a cloud of dust behind.

I looked at the door in front of me, still panting. "Finally. I finally...got here." I knocked on the door. "Rosio." No answer. "Hey, Rosio! It's time to get up!" Still no answer. Opening the creaking door slowly, only making it creak more, I entered her room. It was clean and normal. As expected since this was her first night here.

Looking over I saw a pile. The only difference from this and Komui's office is that the office is papers and a person and this is sheets and a person (a girl to be specific.) Her blond hair spread across her face and pillow. She was still in the clothes she came in.

Gliding towards her I brushed the hair from her face. She looked peaceful. Not as nervous as she did when she actually got here. Still cute though. Now I only have one question, _how should I wake her up?_

Shaking her shoulders was my first attempt. It ultimately failed. The second was pinching her nose and covering her mouth with my other hand. I was surprised this didn't work. _Could she really hold her breath this long?_ I was worried that she may be sick so I placed my hand on her forehead. Her eyes flashed awake, her hand grabbing my wrist in one swift motion. "Gah! Don't just wake up like that Rosio!"

"Ah! Lavi!" She jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up. Allen told me too." She sighed. "Man, you gave me a heart attack for a moment there." She smiled.

I stood. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready for...?" I gave a blank look.

"Really Rosio? Really?"

"Well I don't know what's going on. I just got here last night. So where are we going?"

"Were going shopping. It was Lenalee-chan's idea, but Allen's the one that asked me and Miranda. He should've asked Yuu too, but he's out on a missio-"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute. That was a guy?" I laughed and rolled on the floor. Wiping a tear from my eye I sat back up.

"Yeah! Yuu a guy! You should've seen when I first met him. I thought he was some hot girl!" She laughed along with me.

After a few minutes of laughter, I decided to drag her down to the Dining Hall. She agreed entirely.

"So, Lavi. Why do you call everyone by nicknames?" I thought for a moment. I realize that I've never really thought about it before.

"I guess I just like to feel like I don't have to be so formal around them."

"So would you consider everyone here your friends?"

I paused, "Well-

"Wow." Her voice echoed. "I didn't notice that the Dinning Hall was this large. Woah." She looked in awe. I couldn't help the corners of my lips curving up. My eyes soften at the sight of such nice feelings. My eyes twitched though as I saw Allen and his mountain. I could imagine having to hike to get up to the top of the pile, hopefully not breaking anything.

"Hey, fook it's Vavi and Fovio." Allen spoke with a mouthful. He meant to say 'Hey, look it's Lavi and Rosio.' I think...

"Hi Allen." She waved.

"Hey, Short Stack." Allen glared swallowing his mouthful.

"It's Allen. Come on over here and sit." He smiled away from me. Going to sit beside him he pulled the chair out from under me. I glared up at him and went to the other side as he said he didn't do anything.

"So what are you going to eat Rosio?" Lenalee asked as she strode up to us.

"Hi Lenalee-chan. I'm not sure what I'm going to eat. What all does the Black Order have?"

"Everything." Allen said clearly.

"Well alright then. I guess if it's not too much trouble I'll go ask for some sushi." We blankly stared. _Sushi at breakfast? Really?_ "What? I like sushi. Is there a problem? I used to eat it a lot when I lived with my family."

_Oh, I forgot something._ "So Rosio, what do you think your family is doing since you're gone?"

She looked thoughtful. "Probably just doing work like usual. I doubt they care much." Well, that's sad. "Well I'm going to go get some food, so I'll be back."

"You sure you'll be fine on your own?"

She glared. "I'm not a kid Allen. I'm sixteen. I shouldn't have to hear this from a fifteen year old." She stalked off.

"Hey, I never told her I was fifteen. Did any of you?" Allen grabbed another piece of steak. "Actually,"

Lenalee sat beside Allen. "Just yesterday, I found out that she already knew about my innocence."

"Hey, guys, Let's just calm down. Kay? I bet it's nothing." Secretly I thought, _How does she know these things. She might have learned about Lenalee when she saw her and Allen fighting the Akuma, but how would she know about Allen's age? It's impossible-_

"She also told me that she knew because she saw my files in Komui's office, but my files are in the Asian branch right now. There's no way." We all thought skeptically about the new Exorcist. _What was she that she knows about us? What was she before the Order?_

"What's wrong guys?" I jumped. She carried a full plate of sushi with miso soup.

"Oh, I see you did well ordering Rosio," I laughed nervously.

"Well yeah. It's not that hard." She sat beside me. "Though that chef is...odd..." She shivered.

"Yeah, Jerry can be pretty...yeah..." I trailed off at a lack for words.

"So once you finish eating, do you think we should go?" I looked at Rosio.

"Sure, If all of you are ready." Everyone nodded including me. She happily ate her dish and we all began talking about where we should go. But no matter how much we talk, I still have that feeling that something's wrong. That Rosio is hiding something from us. I've decided. I will, I'll figure it out, soon, hopefully.

* * *

><p>Rosio's POV<p>

We walked past the other doors. We had to go to get something from Lavi's room that he forgot. He said he couldn't go anywhere without his...scarf? I don't see why. It's so hot outside.

"Eliade?" We each turned at the sound of Krory's voice. "Eliade? Is it really you? Eliade!" The tall man started to race towards me in tears.

"Ah! Whose Eliade? Mr. Krory sir, stop! Ah!" I ran down the halls. I skidded to a stop once I noticed I wasn't being chased anymore. Behind me, Mr. Krory was being held back by Allen and Lavi and distracted by Lenalee.

"But, Eliade! You must let me see my dear Eliade!"

"Idiot! That's not Eliade! That's Rosio! Don't you remember?"

Krory paused. "Rosio? Oh! I remember now! Sorry Miss Rosio." He held up a hand politely in apology. "It's fine." I gulped. "But who's this 'Eliade' person?"

Krory just cried saying something about, "My dear Eliade! The only one I will ever love truly with all my heart." He continued sobbing into his gloved hand. Lenalee seemed to be trying to calm him. I felt bad. I wish I could've said something, but before I could I was leaving. More like being dragged though, mostly by Lavi and Allen, actually, only by Lavi and Allen. Lenalee was just making sure Krory wasn't going to chase after us.

* * *

><p>Finally we made it to Lavi's room and got his scarf. Thank god Krory went back to his room. At least that's what Lenalee told us.<p>

"So whose this Eliade person?" I asked completely confused.

"Well, I don't know. What about you two, Allen, Lavi? You two were on the mission when you first met him. I wasn't there."

Lavi and Allen exchanged worried looks. "Well...he probably called you that because you somewhat resemble Eliade, with the blond hair and red eyes. You pretty much have the same figure as her two. Actually-

Lavi was cut off by a hit in the head by Allen. "What was that Allen?" He shouted with fist in face.

"Don't keep talking about that stupid old wench! If Krory heard you then you would regret it!"

I held up my hands, "guys! If you don't stop talking so loudly Krory will hear you." I put a finger over my mouth.

"Man short stack. How could you say 'old wench?' She's too cute for that. I mean really Allen. You're horrible with women. You know?" Lavi babbled. I appreciate the flattery, but this could get annoying after a while.

"Can we please just go. I'm getting sick and tired of these clothes." I was frightened by Lavi's expression.

He put a thumb up. "Strike baby! Strike!"

Lenalee heel-dropped the red head. "Now can we leave before anything else happens?" We all then left to go shopping.

* * *

><p>We had left the Order and made it into town. So this is the town outside of the order. <em>This place seems...lively.<em> "Ahem." I cleared my throat. "So, where exactly are all the people around here? And another thing, why do I have the sneaking suspicion that there is a lack of people for the fact that this place is right near the Order?" Allen gave a sigh. "Well, let's just say that Komui makes some odd and...terrorizing...creations. They seem to only listen to him."

"Alright then, so lets shop till we drop guys!" I was happy at the thought of fresh air and new clothes instead of the same one's I've been wearing. I almost forgot that I'm going to get a new uniform. Another thing I forgot about...

"I think I might take a look around on my own. Kay?" I began to walk off.

"Hey Rosio-chan!" Lavi latched on to my shoulder.

"Huh? What is it Lavi?" He smiled a shining smile.

"I thought that we could all go shopping in a group together."

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No, this isn't good. I need to report to the earl._ "Um...actually. Do you think I could make a phone call?"

Lavi's questionable expression showed his uselessness. "To who?"

"My dad." I smiled. I know the earl isn't really my 'dad,' but I had to say something.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Well, as a member of the Order, you are to have no connections with family or old friends, no one outside the Order or people that don't support it."

My brain fried. "Well...my dad is with the people that support the Order. He lives in...the states. Yeah. Texas I'm sure."

Lavi gave a look of doubt. "Alright. But I'm going to be listening." Damn bastard.

"That's fine." _The earl better not screw this up..._ We walked to a building that looked like it was for hats.

"There should be a phone somewhere around here..." Allen searched. "Here it is!" He called. We each ran to the phone. Lavi went to grab it at the same time I did and the phone was flying from his hands to my hands and to everyone as if it was scorching hot.

"Phew."

We calmed down as Lenalee had hold of the phone. "Here you go." She handed me the phone.

"Thank you Lenalee-chan." I let out a breath. I then began to dial the number.

The ringer stopped as a voice answered. "Hello?" The earl's voice was clear as any other day.

"Hi Dad. How is Texas to you?" The earl laughed. I wonder if he gets what's going on.

"It seems as if you want to come home my dear."

I shook my head. "No. Of course not. By the way Dad, I've made it to the Order. I'm an exorcist. Can you believe it? All those stories you told me don''t seem to fit with the real Order. It's much different than how you described. The point is, I might not be home for a long time, so I just wanted you to know that I made it here and I'm safe." I put up a fake smile to fool the others around me. "Well that's all. I love you Dad. I'll be going now so-"

"Before you go, your family wishes to speak to you." I twitched. "But dad, you weren't supposed to tell anyone. You promised." I pushed.

"I didn't tell them. They just noticed you were gone. They don't know you're there yet. So talk to them. I'm handing the phone to Road." I slumped. "Fine," I motioned for the others to wait a while longer.

"So where are ya' Rosio? It's boring around here with just Lero and Tyki." I heard protests from others in the background over this comment of being called 'boring.'

"I'm just 'out and about'."

"Well can I come too-"

"No! I mean...I just want to see how I can do on my own. That's all."

I could almost here her pout on the other end. "Aw~. Well alright then. Skin doesn't want to talk so...Tyki~! Your turn!" I could hear the phone being passed.

"Hey Rosio, how are you? Is everything alright?" My irritation grew. _What the heck? It's not like I'm in the hospital or anything? Why are they so worried? This is so stupid._

"I'm fine. Just ask Dad." I glanced at the other three in the room. Allen looked annoyed with how long this was taking. Lenalee just had a look of happiness in seeing such nice family talk. Funny. We almost never are nice to each other. Lavi had the same annoyed expression as Allen.

"Well I'm going to go. I just wanted to say that I'm alright and with good company. So I wish you all luck. Bye!" I hung up the phone quickly.

"Rosio wait! Luck with what-" The phone was disconnected before Tyki could finish. I sighed in relief.

"At least that's over." I turned to the people that stared at me in both annoyance and patience. "Sorry that took so long." I apologized. "Let's go continue, or more to the point of start..., shopping." Lavi turned to the door and we all followed out of the building.

"So where are we going first?"

"Well..." Allen thought. "We could go eat something."

Lenalee disagreed. "I think that we should go get clothes first. That is what you were worried about after all. Right?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Alright then." I returned a smile. We then left to get clothes.

Soon we stopped at a shop filled with dresses and other almost 'formal' clothing.

"Well here we are." Lenalee spoke cheerily. I gave crocked smile.

"Well, actually, are there any not so...formal...clothing shops around here? Like a shop where they sell things like black slacks or something?"

Lenalee look disappointed at this. "I guess..." She turned. "Well you know..." I stopped her.

"We could always see what we find here first."

She smiled triumphantly. "That sounds good."

We started to roam the shop. On occasions Lenalee would show me a dress she liked. One issue though. I didn't like them. "Sorry. I guess I'm just not one for dresses." I scratched the back of my head.

"How about we check out the other place then?" Allen suggested. The guys obviously didn't like this store too much, other than Lavi. He seemed to be paying more attention to the people wearing the dresses rather than the dresses themselves._ Pervert..._I thought.

We soon left that shop and went to another that I enjoyed more. It had clothes for women that weren't just dresses, but the dresses here were nice too.

I quickly walked over to a wall. "Hey, Lenalee, what about this?" She thought for a moment.

"Hm...I'm not sure. Why don't you go try it on?"

I glanced back down at it. "I will, but let's see if there's any more first. Okay?" She agreed.

What seemed like half an hour later, I had a handful of clothes in my arms. One I picked out. One was Lenalee's idea. Another Allen's, and even one picked out by Lavi. Leaving to go try them on I passed by other people that looked happy as well. _Well that's sweet. I wish I could always be this happy..._I asked for a dressing room and was allowed one. I sat my clothes down gently before I started to undress myself.

The first I picked up was nice. _I wonder what the others think._ I knocked on the door. "Um...you there Lenalee?"

I got a "Yes." as a reply.

"I'll show you the first one now if you want me too."

"Alright, I'm ready." She sounded happy as ever.

"Okay. I'm coming out now..." I slowly exited the small space. I only got looks of amusement and confusion.

"Well..." Allen trailed.

"I'll just go try the other one on." I walked away quickly. Taking off the blue dress Lenalee had chosen for me, I decided to try the one Lavi picked next since it was on the top of the remaining pile. I looked at the nice red dress and black over coat that came with it. _It sure does look pretty...if only everyday was this relaxing...this...happy..._ My thoughts clicked off for a split second before I sat down and curled my legs up into a fetal position._ I wish everyday was like this...no I don't. 'This' is stupid. It's boring. I held my head. No it's not. It's great. I've never had this much fun._

_I've never been this bored! I can't stand this...it's horrible. Horrible...retched._ I flinched in my seat as an image came to my mind. _What the...?_ I thought hard. _What was it? I can't...remember what I just saw. What just scared me like that? A memory maybe?_

I left the image I couldn't remember alone as I slipped on the dress.

"You okay in there Rosio?" I glanced up from the coat. "I'm fine! Just a second." I quickly pulled the black coat on and stepped out. Lavi looked happy. "Hey, that's the one I picked! It looks good." He smiled.

Allen just shook his head. "It does look good...but I don't think..."

"I think it's pretty." Lenalee cut in. Allen couldn't go against Lenalee. I squirmed in the mid-shin length dress.

"Well...I'm going to go try a different one now." I smiled. I went back in. All that's left is Allen's choice and my choice. I went with Allen's since his was the next on top. The dark grey seemed to fit comfortably, and it tied in the back. Issue number one. "Uh...Lenalee? Can I get some assistance with this?"

"Sure!" I could her stand up and come to the door. She quickly dove inside, careful to keep me hidden.

"What's the issue?" I gestured to the string in my hand. "Oh, alright then." She happily took it and began tying up my dress. I could hear her sigh. "You know...this is like having a little sister. I never had any relatives that I know of except my brother, and he's much older than me, so I never got to do things like this with him where I could be the older one. It's nice also to have another girl around, doesn't feel as awkward." She giggled.

"I know what you mean. In my family, there are only two other girls. One's a little girl still in junior high, and another that's usually with Dad. So I know how you feel at least a little." We bonded. _Now I know more about how Jasdero and Devit feel, being actual twins and all._

"I'm done." She said.

"Alright." We both turned to open the door. Lenalee went out first, then me. Everyone like it, even Allen. He did pick it out after all.

"That looks good Rosio. It looks like you can move around in it easier too."

I twirled. "Yeah. I can. Thanks Allen."

"You're welcome Rosio." He smiled.

"And now for my choice..." I went back inside. I can only imagine what they think it is. They would never guess. "Okay." I stepped out. "So what do you think?" I held my black gloved hands behind my back. They just gave surprised looks.

"That's..."

"Great." Lavi cut in.

"I was going to say not expected, but that too." Allen spoke annoyed by the interruption.

"Thank you~." I smiled. I could feel the cotton of my shirt against my skin. I had picked out nice, black slacks, and a black tail coat, with red button up. On my hands were ordinary black gloves, with my hair let loose across my shoulders.

"Well should we go now?" I asked exiting the small space for the last time.

"Sure. Let's head out to the next place." Allen announced heading to the counter.

"Actually..." I stopped. "...do you think we could go back to the order now? Not that I'm bored or anything, but I really don't want us to be gone for too long." I scratched at my head.

"Sure. Whatever you say Rosio." Lavi agreed.

"Alright," Lenalee and Allen spoke in unison.

Soon, after paying for the clothes, we were out to go back to the Black Order.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm pretty sure that makes up for any short chapters. This one was much longer than usual. I do hope you liked it! Please review!<p>

Beta done by: I'm Plotting Something Evil

I'm Plotting Something Evil- this chapter took forever to edit! Gosh Akiho-chan! Lol. I enjoy beta'ing her chapters though. You all must review!

Love, your author,

Akiho13 =^-^=


	4. Time to See Hevlaska

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's POV<strong>

"Come on Rosio! Hurry or Komui will have our heads!" _I mean that literally..._

Rosio and I were off to see Komui. The psychotic doter of the Order... Now if only we were really in Wonderland...wait. Or was it Oz?...Whichever it was, it has to be better than going to Hevlaska. He's terrifying...

"What's going on Allen!" Rosio called. I had just recently caught her from the cafeteria. "You have to meet someone!" I called back to her. "It's important that you do!" She only groaned.

Within minutes we were in the Science Division panting for breath. "Hey...Snowball...what's going...on? Phew..." I raised my head. "My...names Alle-...wait. Snowball?" Rosio simply rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah. 'Snowball' is because of your white hair." I fell back. "Don't call me that..." We both took in one large breath of air and exhaled.

"So you two finally made it here? Slow." The purple haired scientist griped. "Are you kidding me!" i jumped up. "We just ran all the way here from the caf-"

"No time for chit-chat Allen. We must show Rosio to Hevlaska." I felt a grip on my shoulder that was also left on Komui's. "Okay, will someone please tell me who-"

"I said no time for chit-chat! Now we're off!" And Komui began to walk in the opposite direction as Rosio twitched. "Oh, and Allen, you may go now. I only need Rosio for this." I stopped walking forward. "Yeah. Whatever you say Chief Komui..." Then I turned to exit the division. "And Rosio, be careful." I warned as I left. I have no idea whether she heard me or not.

* * *

><p>"You okay there Short Stack?" Lavi sat beside me as I let my head hit the table. "Tired...so...so tired..." That was an ordinary reaction for someone who had to get up at five to eat half the breakfast he usually does <em>and<em> find one girl out of the hundreds of people here.

"You seem like it." Lavi sat his tray down on the other side of the table from me. "So why'd you drag Rosio outta here earlier? Some of the finders saw it and were talkin' about ya." My head hit the table once more. "Can't people worry about themselves?...I'm too exhausted to have to put up with this...Anyways, I was taking her to Komui so she could meet Hevlaska." Lavi laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I just want to see her reaction after meeting him. It's gotta be a good one." He continued to laugh. "Yeah...sure..." My head then once again came in contact with the counter. "NYAAA!" A girl screamed. I lifted my head to look for Lenalee. She wasn't there. Only one other girl is at the order right now that would scream that loudly and shrilly.

Rosio met Hevlaska.

I stood from my seat. Sighing I said, "I'm going to go look for Lenalee. Bye Lavi."

"See ya later Short Stack."

"The names Allen."

* * *

><p>Rosio's POV<p>

Walking behind Johnny I staggered. This must've been the worst day of my life. _What was that thing anyways? It was more terrifying then the Earl._ I thought back to the events that occurred only moments ago.

-Flash back-

Following Komui I saw a large pit beneath us. "So Rosio, do you know what Innocence is?" I nodded. "Yes. Innocence is what the Exorcists use to help destroy the Earl. I believe that Innocence is what God sent down to earth. This way, the Innocence found their users which would be known as the apostles of God. Correct?" I let the words flow. Komui stayed silent for few moments. "Yes. That is correct. Innocence was found as a cube. Within the cube was a prophecy from ancient times. This prophecy was basically a handbook on how to handle the 'crystal of God. This is what we know now to be 'Innocence.'"

"What the Exorcists use, the anti-Akuma weapon, is Innocence that was processed and converted. The Great Flood which took place seven thousand years ago is what happened when the world was destroyed after they defeated the Earl with Innocence. On the other hand, we know this time to be the 'Three Days of Darkness.' The cube states that the world will come to an end again. This time by the Earls hands. Again will come the 'Three Days of Darkness.' Once the Earl returned as a sign of this prophecy, the Black Order was established."

"Akuma are the army created by the Earl to defeat the innocence. They are created of Dark Matter. The opposite of Innocence. There are a total of 109 pieces of Innocence in the world. We are going to find these pieces. So is the Earl. It's a race you see. Now some words from our Great Generals." He gestured above us.

"Your fate as an Innocence accommodator is to fight. That is your fate..." I stood still. I finally realized that Komui had stopped walking forward. "So I bet that you didn't know half of that. Did you?" He had a large grin on his face. "Um...I actually knew about the dark matter, 'Three Days of Darkness', and that it was a cube." His smile fell. "Yeah...sorry about that."

"It's not that I'm disappointed that you know. I'm just wondering exactly how you gained this knowledge. Only those in the Black Order, the New World Alliance, and the Earl should know." I glanced at the ground. "Well, my father is a supporter. He knows a lot."

"What's his name?" I froze. "...A-Adam. His name is Adam..."

"Hm...Adam? Isn't that one of the Earl's names." I twitched. "Uh...really? I-I didn't know that. Father never told me the Earl was known as anything other than the Millennium Earl..." My excuses weren't going so great. "Alright then. Whatever you say." His mood changed back to his wacky aura. "Oh Hevlaska~! It's time to meet a new Exorcist~!" I again heard that name. "Will you please tell me. Whose Hevlaska?"

"Why, our first Exorcist of course. And it's time for you to meet her."

Now, in my head, I was picturing some ordinary looking woman. More to the old side with grayish hair and dark eyes. Somewhere past her fifties at least. Instead of that, my eyes caught the attention of something more odd.

White hands grasped around me. One covered my eyes while the other grabbed at my arms. Soon the hands turned into what reminded me snakes. They coiled around my legs and held onto my arms tightly. My head turned to the side, only to see a gigantic creature. The first thought that came to mind was 'Loch Ness monster', but I then realized, _This is the first_ Exorcist! "NYAHHHHH!"

"Now Hevlaska, could you check the Innocence in this accommodator?" The face of the creature resembled a woman with purple lipstick. She nodded. "I can. Now, hold still." She commanded of me.

I was turned around entirely as my head was brought towards her's. I would be shaking like a dog right now if I could move. I thought Father was bad. This is way worse!

Her forehead gently touched mine, closing my eyes tightly I tried to struggle away, but to no avail. "Let me go!" A bright light engulfed us.

"Stop...Now, Innocence synchronization rate...2%...10%.." She began to count numbers as I stopped struggling. "...20%...25%..30%...32%...the maximum synchronization rate is 32%..." I was then set down gently beside Komui. "Your synchronization rate seems rather low...it will be hard to...do an invocation...with the Innocence..." I was still in shock of what just happened. My mouth was hanging wide open.

"Well that's not good..." Komui mumbled. "Hm?" I shook my head of the thought as to what I just went through and focused on Komui.

"You seem to not synchronize that well with your Innocence...Rosio, have you ever used your Innocence before?" I shook my head. "No. I haven't." He held his hand to his face. "Well in that case...you'll have to go to the training room soon to test out your Innocence before going out to battle. We don't want you dying." He looked up. "Hevlaska, is there anything else?"

"The Innocence seems...detached...She is not a...parasite type..." Komui's eyes grew. "But Hevlaska, the Innocence is inside of her. There's no way..."

"That is strange indeed...but there is something else about...this exorcist that is...strange..." Komui the glared towards me. "What is it Hevlaska?"

"She...that Exorcist..." I twitched and gritted my teeth. Within a split second, I lifted my head to look at the beast with an angry stare. "That Exorcist...is one I can't read..." I sighed quietly. I could tell she knew, _but i__f she really knows, then why would she not tell Komui? I know it wasn't my glare. Is she trying to...see what will happen? What kind of Exorcist is this?_ I clenched my fists and unclenched them. I did not like Hevlaska at all.

"I wonder why that is...Hevlaska, is there the option of her being aligned with the Earl?" She shook her head. "It does not...seem so..."

Relief in her words filled me. Though the feeling of her knowing is still there.

"Well...if she has the Innocence inside of her now and isn't dead or injured by it, then she must not be a member of the Clan of Noah. If she was an Akuma then Gate Keeper Alestina would have sensed the dark matter. Though I can't really trust the Gate Keeper's eyes when Allen or Krory are around out there..." _Come on Komui...stop thinking so hard about it and lets go..._I thought.

Komui stared at me suspiciously. "I swear I'm not aligned with the Earl. I've never met the Earl in my life. I don't even know what he looks like except for what Father told me. And the first time I've ever encountered an Akuma was when you Allen and Lenalee found me." I smiled nervously.

"...Alright then. I will leave this for later. Besides.." His serious mood went haywire. "I bet my sweet Lenalee is missing her older brother~. I'd better hurry~. Good day Hevlaska~!" He then began to almost float. "Um, Chief Komui? Whatever..." As I left I glared towards Hevlaska. _I don't like this...This feeling of vulnerability...having her knowing is an extreme disadvantage on my part. She could tell someone at anytime. I hate to think this but...I might just have to trust her..._

"So now, Rosio, you are an Exorcist." Komui stopped walking and held his hand out towards me. "Thank you Chief Komui. I'm glad to be so." I shook his hand. Soon my grip got tight. "Though I do have one question...why in the world..." I let his hand go and went for his throat. "WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT ALL OF THIS!" He held a clipboard up before I could get to his throat. "It's necessary for every Exorcist to go through an unwilling examination though. So I couldn't just tell you." I could feel a vein on my forehead showing. "That's...so stupid." I avoided his clipboard and hit the top of his head. _And I have to work for this guy? This can't go well..._

"Now you go meet your comrades. I'm going to figure out a General that you can help to protect. Now, off with you!" Komui pushed me out the door. I almost fell. I really wanted to shout at him, but I know I shouldn't.

_Do I really know what I'm getting into with this place? Oh well. Too late to get out now.._I then stood and was caught by Johnny. "Rosio! It's time to make your uniform." He smiled. I followed.

* * *

><p>Lavi's POV<p>

Short Stack just left a minute ago. I'm pretty sure he's not going to find Lenalee in the Order. She's out. I think she's looking for that 'Miranda Lotto' woman. Hm...whatever. I just hope she comes back alive. If not, Komui might kill us all. He really is something all on his own.

Minutes after Allen left, the Old Panda came along. "What are you doing Lavi?" His voice was stern as usual. "I'm eating breakfast. What does it look like?" After taking a bite my food, I was sent across the table by the Old Coot's kick. I jumped. "What's wrong with you ya Ol' Panda! You don't just hit someone like that!"

"It was a kick not a hit!"

"What's the difference! There is none!"

"Yes there is you stupid apprentice!" One of the finders came towards us. "Let's just calm down you two. We don't want a fight going on right now. Okay?" He seemed nervous.

We both held our fists up. "Shut up!"

He then backed away to leave us alone.

Sitting I took another bite of my food. My eyebrows knit together in annoyance. "Dumb Panda..." I grumbled.

"Other than your name calling, why aren't you out on a mission right now?"

"Komui hasn't given me one yet. So I'm taking a break." Bookman nodded. "At least you don't sound attached to this place. You know full well that you are a Bookman. Not an apostle of God." I froze just before I could eat a piece of bacon. "Old man...I-"

"Lavi! Bookman! There you two are! We need you immediately!" Reever was panting for breath. He must've just ran in here. We both stood to attention and asked what was wrong. "It's Head Chief Komui...he.." He pointed his finger shakily. "Right." Running towards Komui's office I got ready to use my Innocence just in case it was necessary. _I wonder what's wrong?_

Inside the room we found Komui to be...throwing papers around?

"Why do the records have to all be mixed up! Number 65! You should be helping!"

"I am. But it's really hard to find stuff around here." The Old man and I paused. "Oh good, you two are here." Our attention was turned towards Tap. "We could really use some help keeping all of these files together." I fell over in disappointment. _What the Hell..._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: SUCCESS! I finally got that done...This took me forever. So be happy I got this done! It took a lot of hard work. Anyways, now I can work on chapter five! Fun...So pray I get the nex chapter done quickly.<p>

Love your author,

Akiho13 =^-^=


	5. The Train Car Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of it's characters. Only my own stories characters and and anything that does NOT have to do with what happens in the actual story.

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

It was early morning in the Order and all was with piece. Missions were sent and reports received. I walked away from Komui's office with a file in hand. They were for the science division so they could start recording on our new Exorcists. I hope they get good information and that Komui didn't leave anything out. The office was a mess, so I wouldn't be surprised. He had turned on an automated fan and it blew most of the papers around. He had to get a lot of help. I sighed at the memory.

"Why?" I heard a whining voice. It sounded like a girl. Maybe Miranda? Hm...

Miranda Lotto was one of the aforementioned new Exorcists. She was a very...fanatic woman. German in fact. She had some really bad problems with life, but when the Noah, Road, came to destroy her, Allen and I were there to rescue her. We had some horrible injuries, but Miranda helped to heal those, or at least stop them until we got medical treatment. She was great to us. Though recently she had some trouble finding the Black Order, so I had to go find her and guide her here. I almost lost her on the way, but she is now here.

I looked around the corner to see what was wrong. "Miranda?" Though who I saw wasn't Miranda. It was Rosio.

"Why?" She looked up at me from the wall she sat against. "What's wrong?" I came over to her.

Rosio was the other new Exorcist. I couldn't really pick up on her personality, but she seems like a really nice girl. Sometimes at least. Something's definitely 'odd' about her though. Even so, we met her under some bad circumstances. We accidentally injured her during a battle with an Akuma Allen had sensed moments before. Even so, we found out that she was an accommodator of Innocence and brought her back with us after informing Komui.

She was curled up in a ball against the wall. I sat beside her. "Did something happen?" She shook her head. "Then what?" I was confused. She slowly stood. "Just look."

Her outfit had changed. Before, she had stayed in the clothes we found her in. Now she was wearing an Exorcist uniform. The sleeves were rather...strange.

"What idiot put me in shorts?" She gestured to the shorts she wore under something that looked like a tilted skirt, but had a zipper up one side all of the way to take it off. To help with the cold maybe? I stood. "What's so bad about it?" She sighed. "They're short. I hate wearing clothes that show skin." She seemed as a cross between whiny and irritated. "It's fine. You look pretty." I smiled.

"But I don't understand why. I get why you wear a skirt. Because of your Innocence. But mine isn't on my legs. It's on my arms. So I don't understand." I chuckled lightly. "Maybe it's just so you can move around easily. Besides, it isn't that bad. You look unique." She looked down.

Her sleeves were connected to her shoulders, yet the only 'sleeves' she had was on the back side of her arms. It connected to these metal bands around her wrists. That must be her Innocence's deactivated form. She kept the same white boots she was wearing before, and the neck of her uniform had a high rise to it like the rest of ours. Her collar was popped up. Besides that, her shorts weren't that short. They stopped a little before her knees. Though she still had her same turtle neck under it, and wore a rose cross on her chest.

"You look great, Rosio. I have to go now. Bye." I waved by to her and she waved back. She seems in a better mood now.

I passed the cafeteria on my walk. Inside, everyone was talking or eating. The Black Order. Our big, happy family. A smile crossed my lips at the thought.

* * *

><p>Toma's POV<p>

I took my dishes left over back to the cart. The other Finders were all conversing about the new Exorcists and where they have to go next. One of them was still mad at Yu Kanda. Their childishness was a disappointment to everyone.

Sighing I hefted my bag onto my back. I always carried it with me. It was my weapon against the Akuma, and I wouldn't go anywhere without it. Just having it near made me feel more secure and safe. A precaution, I guess, is a way to describe it.

I began to walk towards the main office that Komui Lee worked in. I would get my next assignment there. Hopefully it wouldn't be with another no-sense-of-direction type of Exorcist. Maybe I would get to work with someone from a different branch this time. That could be interesting. Maybe from the Asian Branch? No. Not usually. I'll probably get put with a new Exorcist like usual. They aren't bad. Just inexperienced and usually get in trouble. Lately they have.

Past a few turns and twists in the halls, was the main office. I pushed open the one of the double doors and scanned the room.

Papers were piled everywhere as usual. Komui Lee wasn't the cleanest man in the world. He only was when his sister ordered him to be. Not only were the papers in towers, and scattered across the floor, but coffee had recently been turned over. That or something else made a mess. The scent of cleaners was toxic in the room. My nose twitched, as if it was trying to avoid the smell. If the spray smell was one thing, it was strong.

After passing a multitude of books and research, I found my way to the Chief's desk. He looked up from the files to address me.

"Hello there, Toma. Here." He handed me a pale folder. "That's your next job. Just wait here for them or you can go looking." I nodded and went to stand beside the couch. Just as I was about to check the file, Komui caught my attention. "Now, Toma, you know you can sit. You don't have to stand." I nodded and sat cross-legged on the floor. He sighed. "No, I meant that you can sit on the couch or in a chair." I shook my head.

"No thank you Komui, Sir. I simply know my place in the ranks. Besides that, I don't want to be of trouble or in the way. If an Exorcist comes in, they should get the luxury they deserve since they risk their lives all the time for us. It's the least I could do." Komui gave me almost apologetic eyes. "Alright." He went back to his work. For once, he was being serious. He had his moments. All in all, the chief was a great and respectable man.

I opened the folder in my hands to find research, maps, names, and many other papers such as recent reports. The first thing I wanted to know was where to and who with.

As I flipped through the papers, someone came in the room. It was Krory and a girl with blonde hair and red eyes. Once I checked the papers in my hands, I noticed that she hadn't had a profile created yet. She must've not been sent in by a general in that case. I hope she can make up for Krory's sense of direction.

Just like I presumed, the Exorcists sat down on the couch. The girl fidgeted in her spot. She seemed very uncomfortable. Wonder why?

"Hello~, Krory, Rosio. Good day to you Exorcists~!" He greeted the two in a formal manor. "Now, for the mission. This will be your first, Rosio. You'll be going to the Michigan. People say that they see some sort of snow monster. We've sent some people to take tests and found there to be innocence in that area. Your job is to go recover the Innocence if we're correct in it being there." Krory nodded. Rosio followed suit.

I stood from my place on the floor and Komui gestured towards me. "This is Toma. A Finder. He will be your guide to Michigan." I bowed at the two and Rosio nodded while Krory said, "Hello again." A trail of sweat went down my face. This guy will never get wiser.

"Now go. Off to your mission. Don't sulk around here. Chop, chop." Komui clapped his hands and almost, quite literally, kicked us out of the room.

Later, we left the Order and were heading towards the train station.

Once we arrived, I got the tickets and we were heading to platform eight. Krory was in front while Miss Rosio tried to stay behind us. I kept her in front of me by slowing my pace. She didn't seem to know what she was doing.

"Are you alright? If you don't mind my asking." I asked. She looked over at me. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous. I'm not sure how to use this Innocence." This was questionable. "What do you mean? Haven't you used it before?" She shook her head. "No. This is my first time to use it." I began to question why Komui would send her out so quickly, then again, most of what he does in questionable.

"So, it's nice to meet you." I nodded towards her as we walked. "Yeah, nice to-" Her sentence was cut off by Krory's, "There it is!" with him pointing at the train. He ran to the door and we followed quickly behind. This Exorcist keeps me on my toes.

* * *

><p>Krory's POV<p>

I was in a good mood. I actually get to go with an Exorcist on their first mission. It's such an honor. Looks like Komui thinks highly of me. I get to be a mentor to this person. Yay! I pray to do well. Besides, it can't be that hard. Not for a hero like me. She's learning from one of the best. Maybe I'll get to lead Miss Miranda Lotto next.

As we sat in the train, I looked forward at her. It was almost hard to do. She looks so much like my Eliade. Same blond hair, red eyes. Almost the same height. Shorter than me at least. Then again, most of these people are. It was really odd to see someone that looked like Eliade, but I hope to make her a friend.

"Hi, I think you remember me. I'm Arystar Krory III. What's your name again?" I was being polite as I could. She smiled a half smile. "Hello. I'm Rosio. It's nice to meet you." She had a hand placed on her collar bone and bowed like a butler. I was almost shocked. "Where did you learn your manners?" She sat up. "Oh, um...my...cousin?" She almost seemed to have doubts on the tittle. "He was always really formal, so he started to teach me. He taught me a lot of things. Like different languages." I leaned closer in excitement. "Really? What kind?" I was severely interested.

"Well...things like French, English, and a little of some other things."

"Romanian?" She nodded. "Of course I do. It's great. I'm guessing it's one of yours." I smiled widely. "Really? In that case, Cred că am putea fi prieteni?" She smiled and nodded. What I had said was, 'Think we could be friends?'

"Desigur." She said, 'of course.' I almost jumped in my seat. Just now, I made a new friend. That was all the happiness I needed. Everyone at the Order is so nice to me. They treat me like great family. I love them all so much.

"So, do you like the cold?" She asked. I shook my head. "Not much, but thanks to the coat, I can keep warm." She gave a nervous laugh. Then I noticed that she was in shorts. Her sleeves almost weren't there. "Do you?" She shook her head vigorously.

"I hate it. That's one reason why I don't like this uniform. It leaves my knees bare, and so my legs get cold. If my legs get cold, my feet get cold, and if my feet get cold, all of me gets cold, and if all of me is cold, then I am cold. So no, I do not like the cold." She shivered. I sighed. "Maybe we'll find some place warm to stay. Or have some place to light a fire." I offered. She sighed and looked out the window.

"If I don't freeze to death before that..." I smiled. "Don't worry. No one would let us freeze. Right?" I nodded to the Finder, Toma, and he nodded back.

"Of course. Though humans aren't as nice as you think they are Krory." The sound of his tone disappointed me. "A lot of them are good."

"They're incompetent navrants."

We looked over to Miss Rosio. "Hm?" She didn't notice us.

"Navrants...trottels, kretyn, слабый, слабаков..."

Both Toma and I looked at each other, then at Miss Rosio, confused. She looked over at us. "What?"

"What was that?" I asked almost stunned. "Oh, uh...my cousin taught me those..." Toma looked at her oddly.

"You know those were all insults, correct? French, Russian, German, and even Polish." She nodded. "I do that sometimes. I grew up in some...weird conditions." She shook her head. "Either way, I'm more focused on this mission."

"I bet you said that because of the cold right?" She squinted one eye slightly then nodded. "Yeah, right." Something seemed different about this. She was being so nice. Why would she be insulting? It didn't make since. Hm...

I know! She must get angry when its cold! That's it!

* * *

><p>Komui's POV<p>

I sat down the phone. Even Bak Chan didn't know who Rosio was. She didn't know who the Generals were and had one of the lowest synchronization rates out of all the Exorcists. I'm not sure she even knows how to use her Innocence. This mission is a test for her. Something is off about this Exorcist, and I'm not trusting it. Yet for some reason, even with a lack of information on the Generals and her Innocence, she knew full well about the Akuma and the Innocence's past. How? That's just ridiculous.

Just as Reever walked to the door, I exited my office. There was one person I could get information from.

The elevator was clear as I walked on. The control panel was free of others as I pulled down the lever. Hevlaska should know more.

All of the Exorcists deserved my attention. Even the new ones. If something is wrong, then I need to know for their safety. That way no one will get hurt, and I can welcome them back home. All of them...I just hide back in the Headquarters, while they fight for their lives...

Once on stable ground, I called out to Hevlaska. She rose in front of me with white light shimmering around her. Such a heavenly seeming being. Yet another Exorcist, fighting...

"Komui...What is it...?"

"I have a few questions concerning the new recruit." Hevlaska took a moment to come up with a name. "Miranda...Lotto...?" I shook my head. "No. Rosio. That girl. Something seems wrong. I want to help the Exorcists as much as I can. If something is wrong, I need to know." Her head turned away from me. Not only was something confusing about these kids, but even Hevlaska...

"Please, Hevlaska, tell me. Tell me what's wrong."

"_Dark_..." I froze at the word. "Dark energy...emits off that girl...a black future...one of terrible misfortune...hate..."

"Does that mean she's an Akuma? Is she? Our forces would never let her through-" Her head shook. "No...she is..."

"..._human_..."

Everything froze. Human? What does that even mean? She's human, but emits dark energy. Only a...a...

I swallowed my hesitation and asked, hoping for a no.

"Is she a...Noah?" No answer was given. I almost hung over the rail, wanting, needing, an answer. If she is, then that would mean all of the Order is in danger. A Noah could destroy them. She would have to be immediately annihilated. Hevlaska slowly nodded. Before another thought came, I picked up my phone to the intercom. "Section Leader Reever, this is urgent. I need all forces available to-"

"Stop, Komui..." Hevlaska cut me off. "I...never mind..." I closed off the line. "What is it?"

"Don't...Something else..." I kept eye contact with her in the serious aura. "Hevlaska...you never give orders. What is so important? We need to get rid of-"

"No...we must leave her be..." My grip on the railing tightened. "But Hevlaska, she's a Noah! She's a liability to us all! She'll kill us!"

"...I see...something different...in the future..." She continued on as my teeth gritted in confusion. "Help...after many secrets...help...after death...help..."

"So we have to die for help? We have to keep secrets from each other! That's ridiculous! Absurd!"

"Komui...calm down..." I backed away from the edge. "Please, explain."

"..._Red_..." Thoughts crossed my mind of the blood that was shed by the fighting saviors. That deep, deep scarlet color. Blood...

"But why? Why let more die? If she causes so much-"

"It's not just her...everyone...each of them...there fate foretold is lead...by the appearance...of secrets...through secrets...through death...through red...there will be help..." A tear streaked down my face. Something is not wrong...it's distraught...

"Still, why should we keep her here? If she is a Noah, then shouldn't she be an enemy?" Hevlaska lowered her voice and head towards me. Her veiled eyes stared. "I think.." I listened closer. She never gives her own opinion. And she's whispering, almost as if she's trying to hide the conversation. Like she's trying to keep the Grand Generals from hearing. "...we should watch...it seems like this...will be good...for them all...A chance to...make them on our side...a Noah...with us..." This was insane. What is she saying? Let a Noah join us?

"Maybe...we can change the Noah...bring them to our side...let them see it our way...then we could have their power...with us...against the Earl..." Suddenly, it started to make sense to me. What she was saying. If we kept a Noah with us, then we could have power that the Earl possesses. A great help indeed. "It is also a rarity...for a Noah to be able...to be compatible with...the Innocence..."

"You say it like it's happened before. Like there is another." She paused then pulled away. My eyes widened. "You can't mean...there's another Noah? But who?" She nodded. "You will learn..._in time_..." I could feel my legs starting to shake beneath me. How could I not have known? Noah, among us. And there was already one here. Could it be a General? No way. The Noah don't have a great synchronization rate with their Innocence. So that means it must be someone with 50% or below. Hm...this will take some research.

"I'll be off now Hevlaska." I wiped the remains of the tear from my face. "Thank you for telling me."

"As always...Komui..." I bowed respectively and left as she went back to the dark shadows of the Order.

While the elevator went up, I thought as to what I should do. Just as I came to a conclusion, a call came to my headset.

"**Komui**?** Komui are you there**?" Reever was on the other end. "Yes~? What is it~?" My voice was masked with it's giddy tune. "**You called in and we were worried**. **What were you wanting to say**?" I shook my head with a smile on my face. I looked up to the ceiling. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just make sure to keep doing what you do and treat our family here as family. Alright?"

"**Chief**,** that makes no sens-**"

"Just get back to work~, Section Leader Reever." I hung up the line.

Yes...this is what we should do. Treat it like anything else. Everyone will be treated as family. A warm welcome should show them that we do not want to discriminate. It is only their nature that causes them to be our enemy. I just hope this doesn't back fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Yes! Finally! A full chapter! Most of the stuff I've written recently has ended up being only half of a usual chapter for me to write, so I've been disappointed...but this was a full chapter. Which for me, a full chapter is 4,000 words. I usually get to it easily, but my ideas have been running dry. Though this one has been thought on extremely long and hard. All of my blood sweat and tears. TT_TT I even got to use different languages in it. Speaking of...

* * *

><p><em>Spelling- meaning -pronunciation <em>

**German**

слабаков- weaklings -slabakov

слабый- feeble -slabyĭ

полоумный- half-wit -poloumnyĭ

придурок- moron -pridurok

**Polish**

kretyn- moron

Trottle- moron

**Romanian** _(Find meaning in chapter)_**  
><strong>

crede-"cah-red-eh"

ca am-"just as it looks but om instead of am"

putea-"poo-ta"

fi-"just as it looks"

prieteni-"pre-eh-teh-ni"

desigur- "des-e-gor"

**French**

navrant- idiot -"just as it looks but ahv instead of ave and aunt instead of ant"

* * *

><p>Aside from that MUCH to long translation, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm really proud of it and I hope this one gets some great reviews. ^^ So please, review~! Also, if anyone has any comments on the translations, please tell me. I got them from Google Translate, so they may or may not be correct, so don't try using them in classes. Kay? If you have any ideas for the story, or some Akuma that you wouldn't mind throwing in here or something, then please, leave them in the reviews. It would be a great help. Thank you all so much~!<p>

Love, your author,

Akiho13 =^-^=


	6. WARNING: Rewrite

**It is Happening**

Yes, indeed, this is happening now. I am rewriting this story as well as many other fan fiction I have written. As I look back on them, I realize that I cannot continue my stories when they are written so terribly already (was still in Junior High when most of them were written). Nonetheless, I do plan to keep writing my stories.

First though, I will be deleting the stories all together. This won't happen though until I've rewritten the chapters, that way anyone who has recently read these stories won't be left unknowing of the change, nor will anyone else for that matter.

Once I have them all rewritten, I will post the rewrite as a new story all together. The title will remain the same so there is no confusion and it will be easy to find. I don't want to simply replace the chapters with these old stories simply because one, it is too much trouble, and two, the rest of the already crappily written chapters are still there.

Anyways, do you all get my point?

Get it? Got it? Good.

So, along with that, here is the list of fan fiction that will be rewritten (this is being posted on each of my "to be remade" stories):

* * *

><p><em>Fire Really Does Burn<em> - anime based Black Blood Brothers fan fiction

_Perfect Children_ - manga based Soul Eater fan fiction

_Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship_ - manga based -Man fan fiction

_Which Way the Bell Rings_ - anime based Black Butler fan fiction

_Shadow Witch_ - The Forbidden Game fan fiction (only slight editing, not a full rewrite)

_And Again Comes the Hunger Games_ - movie based The Hunger Games fan fiction (mainly editing)

_Ikebukuro's Journey_ - parody based Durarara! side fan fiction (based on my main fan fiction that has yet to be fully written and published)

_Cosplay Chaos _- manga/parody AU based -Man co-write fan fiction (will be published on a joint account written by Tiryn and myself. The link is at the top of my profile page)

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's that. Unless it says "editing" beside it, you can assume that even the story line will be changed in the fan fictions. As nerve wracking as that may be, this is something I feel I must do before writing more. I do apologize for the inconvenience.<p>

To those reading this fiction, I encourage you to read the others listed above if you know the genre.

Also, a little side note, I am taking any suggestions and ideas from you guys! If you have any plot ideas or side characters you would like to donate to these stories, PM me about it and if they are used, I'll credit you in the disclaimer.

I'm really excited to see any ideas you guys may have, so don't be shy! Funny, dramatic, even horror or romance oriented, I don't mind any sort of ideas~

Also, if you wish to donate an OC, they will most likely be a side character. Here are the rules to that:

* * *

><p>-I need a name, age, gender, race, and any other information you wish to give me on the character, as well as which story they would go in.<p>

-Being OP (over powered) is such a large no that I shouldn't have to mention it.

-May have a past with an OC or Cannon, though I must approve of it for story's sake.

-Must fit the universe of which fiction they are being placed into.

Antagonists:

-May win a fight or two and become a large antagonist depending on which fan fiction and how good they are.

Protagonists:

-Will more than likely be only a side character. Sorry, but unless this is for a story with only one or two OCs already in it (such as _Which Way the Bell Rings _or _Perfect children_) then there really isn't enough room in the initial storyline. If you wish for them to be more than a side character, I will require much reasoning as to why that should happen in the PM.

* * *

><p>As for any more information, the "to be deleted and not redone" story is <em>As the Hands of Time Turn, <em>a Summer Wars fan fiction.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Along with that, please PM any ideas or OCs that you wish to contribute.

Thank you for reading this! I do hope none of you are too disappointed in me. Sorry for any trouble, and thanks again for reading!

-Akiho Shire-


End file.
